


Слепой и заблудший

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Riario



Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [11]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Games, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario
Summary: Как трудно ориентироваться по теням на стенах пещер.
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Series: Тексты G–PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608121
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Слепой и заблудший

Почти всю дорогу до Флоренции Леонардо пытается разделить видения на галлюцинации и воспоминания.

Сына у него точно нет, значит всё, где есть белобрысый мальчишка — это глюк! Повязка на глазах у него точно есть, значит воспоминания, где у него проблемы со зрением — правда. Что делать с теми, где он плохо видит белобрысого мальчишку, он решит позже.

Итак, что же с ним случилось?

Он осматривал мёртвое тело Клариче — это было. Потом она его схватила и придушила — этого, наверно, всё-таки уже не было. Раньше в практике Лео такие подвижные трупы не попадались. Но проблемы со зрением начались точно с Клариче! И он же помнит холодные пальцы на затылке. Они ещё так щекотно ерошили волосы…

Ещё был домик в Винчи, да, там он стоит со времен деда. И Лео жил там… с кем? С матерью жил, с женой кажется нет. Но откуда тогда смутное воспоминание, что он куда-то тянется — за кем-то? к кому-то? — чтобы почувствовать себя дома? Что вообще даёт ощущение дома, когда глаза не видят?

Звуки? Но кажется, что уши Лео забиты монотонным голосом, который снова и снова предлагал ему выбор. И даже когда голос сменился, Лео всё равно пришлось бы выбирать, а он не хотел!

Надо вспоминать запахи! Там точно пахло солью от моря, металлом от кухни и чадом от очага. Или это были слезы, кровь и свечной воск? Или же сырое подземелье с факелами, железная сетка и капающий в глаза яд? Но всё равно там были руки, обнимающие, поддерживающие, увлекающие за собой.

Лео старается вспомнить цвет кожи, толщину суставов или форму ногтей, но нет, его глаза ничего не видели. Хотя он уверен, что знает эти руки, что они ласкали его, а он их. Что гладил эти ладони, что кусал эти пальцы, что целовал запястье. Там ещё вечно шелушилась мозоль под указательным пальцем — от меча? от пера?

И заусенец на левой руке, который цеплялся за нитки рубахи. А измученному мозгу это неслышное царапание казалось громовым скрежетом, и Лео сам в полубреду выворачивался из одежды. И тщетно пытался разлепить воспалённые веки. Их слепила улыбка жены, в них било полуденное солнце. Или же втыкались рога — такие огромные, что заслоняли собой весь мир. Или это были иглы?

Стальные иголки, какими Лукреция делала вид, что вышивает алтарный покров. Или кактусовые трубки, которыми делали татуировки в далеком Мачу Пикчу. Нет, Мачу Пикчу было давно, а это из свежих видений. Блики на острие — как роса, как отблеск факела в чужих глазах. И длинные ресницы как колья.

Как те огромные и острые бревна, которые так любил господарь Влад. Лео представлял, как они протыкают тело, ломают ребра, разрывают внутренности. Тупая боль, давящее растяжение, медленное и мучительное движение. И колкие ости сена под спиной. Или это в лопатки впиваются острые пластины ритуального стола?

Лео помнит, что лежал на разных алтарях. Где-то он чувствовал себя жертвой, где-то — кумиром. На этот раз ему не поклонялись, его наклоняли. И запрокинутое лицо его дробилось в витраже круглого окна. Тогда глазницы охватывала железная маска с завитками винтов.

Или шелковая с кружевами и бисером? Нет, такая была у Лукреции, алая, как огонь феникса. Как горячий огонь, что полз по телу, вспыхивая от щипков и укусов. И зуд, который необходимо почесать, но он прячется под кожей, дразнит недосягаемостью. Были ли в Винчи комары? Нет, у комаров нет зубов, даже у воображаемых! И комары звенят, а Лео припоминает гудение вместо звона.

Низкий гул, как месса в отдалённой церкви, как басовый колокол, как бесконечная литания. Про спасение и прощение, и единение. И с кем сливался Лео в поцелуе? Была ли это свадьба, залитая рассветным солнцем? Или кошмар в кромешной ночи? Он кричал и цеплялся за чьи-то плечи, а по щекам стекала едко пахнущая травами вода.

И на месте глаз плескались моря — отвара, боли или слёз. Их осушали тампоны или поцелуи? Или же это был язык, жадно лакающий, как пёс из лужи? Он гавкал во дворе, отгоняя незваных гостей. Лео отгораживался от них заборами и воротами, занавешивался шторами и волосами. А после виски стягивала повязка — до мягкости застиранное полотно. Таким его мать выстилала корзинку младенцу.

Лео помнит ястреба на ручке. И как клюв тыкался ему в скулы. Или же это был длинный нос? Но ведь Лукреция курносенькая. И сын пошёл в неё. А мог бы унаследовать отцовский шнобель. Если бы у ребенка могли быть два отца. Принесут ли тогда его два аиста?

Они встанут рядом, расправят длинные ноги, прижмутся спинами, вытянут клювы. Как двуединый силуэт, рогатый череп, подпорка для ковра. Лениво вьются по нему узоры, неспешно ползут завитки, сочится дым из наргиле. Шепчет что-то о мечтах, напевает о грехах, выстанывает хулу и скулит. А скулы холодит мокрая ткань.

И мокро где-то под бедром. Будто ранили в самую мякоть, будто вынули что-то драгоценное. Будто тело плачет сукровицей из синяков, раз уже высохли протоки, и из глаз уже не выжмешь слёз. И жмётся к ноге что-то жаркое, как волчье одеяло летней ночью. И шерсть под пальцами такая же длинная и жесткая.

И запах из пасти хищный, густой и мясной. Душный мускус, сладковатая гнильца. Лео ловит губами дыхание, но это всё равно, что ловить ветер воздушным змеем из полотна и реек. Его руки скованы крыльями, его зрение ограничено тряпкой, его тело прижато другим, приплюснуто тяжестью, прибито к земле, привязано к столу. А на другой половине стола Лукреция кромсает овощи в салат, трясёт опору, будто плечи весов. Гремит доской, стучит ножом, как сердце бьётся.

Колотится в ребра, пульсирует в висках, шумит в затылке. Лео делает шаг, Лео падает, Лео делает выбор. Он взвешен, измерен и сочтён…

И вокруг темнота, а вокруг пустота. Лео что-то потерял. То, о чём он даже не знал, что уже нашёл. Плывут стены домика в Винчи, колышутся миражами, шатается под спиной повозка.

А на лице снова повязка, а глаза снова не видят. Но на этот раз их слепит солнце, пахнет лугом и пыльной дорогой, а впереди сидит Зо, знакомый до последнего волоска в бороде, и болтает что-то про лабиринты.

А Лео вдруг вспоминает название своей пропажи. И на минутку ему хочется, чтобы Зо оказался прав, чтобы в Лабиринте ему промыли не глаза, а мозг. Чтобы он не мог соображать и не отличал реальность от грёз.

— О чем ты вообще?

— Мне было видение. Того, что могло бы быть. Или что ещё может быть. У меня была жена, была семья. Но какой ценой…


End file.
